The Dragon Tattoo
by spygurl
Summary: Carter explained by playing the voice mail: 'Sadie, I really need you and Carter to meet me at the Hall of Death as soon as you get this.  Please, it's important.'  What could this mean?  Read and find out!
1. Confusion Starts Here

**Second Kane Chronicle Story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

Chapter 1: Confusion Starts Here ~Sadie POV~

"Sadie! Come quick!" I heard my brother, Carter, frantically call my name.

Probably lost his history book; last time, his calculator ran out of batteries and he nearly had a heart attack running around screaming 'Now how am I going to figure out what pi really is!' It was pretty ironic because I was just sitting on the couch in the main room reading a magazine while eating actual pie. Ya know, in my opinion and I'm sure in everybody else's, real pie is _so _much better. "I don't know where your stupid geek books are!" I yelled.

"No, I am not looking for any of my books, Sadie," he said, annoyance dripping from his voice. "Anubis called you and me like fifteen times and left us about five kind of disturbing voice mails. He's in trouble, deep trouble."

Worry spread through my body like a disease and I paled and stared at Carter with wild eyes. "H-how? What happened? Is he ok?"

Carter explained by playing the voice mail: 'Sadie, I really need you and Carter to meet me at the Hall of Death as soon as you get this. Please, it's important!'

"Well come on, let's go!" I pulled on my combat boots and flashed Carter and me to the Hall of Death. I would normally be excited to come here but in this situation, I couldn't stop wondering what was wrong. I started sprinting as Carter tried to keep up with me. Our dad or Osiris or whatever was on some business thing, trying to track down Apophis I think. When we finally reached Anubis, his face was contorted in nervousness. "Anubis!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and he chuckled a little and hugged me back until Carter cleared his throat and we pulled away blushing.

"Lady Kane, I mean Sadie, you were really worried for me." Seeing Carter frown a bit he quickly added, "And uh as were you Carter, I owe you guys a big thanks for coming here so fast."

"Well, you led us to believe you were in serious trouble so spill. What's going on?" I asked looking up into dark chocolate eyes that were like a chocolate ocean I could swim in for hours.

"I guess I should start from the beginning . . .

_Flashback ~Two Days Ago~_

_ I was walking in the graveyard festival in New Orleans when I noticed a stray booth selling something, I don't know what, but I was compelled to find out. When I arrived there, a strange old lady with gray hair, gold hoop earrings, a purple dress, and a crooked smile awaited me. She kind of reminded me of a witch-like lady but it didn't frighten me; I figured she was just dressed up like that in the spirit of the festival._

_ "Hello, there, young boy, what is your name?" I don't know exactly why but I told her._

_ "Call me Carmella," she continued. "I am a fortune-teller, but not your typical fortune-teller. For I can predict something that will happen in your future. If it is good, I will inform you how to make it happen in the fullest and if it is horrific, I will tell you how to prevent it." I really don't know what I was thinking, I was having so much fun I gave her some money and she started her voodoo and mumbo jumbo and whatnot._

_ She made me put my hand over a square piece of crystal and closed her eyes. She told me it wasn't a crystal ball, because only freaky fortune-tellers used those. Yeah, wouldn't want to run into one of those. Too late._

_ "Now relax all of your being and concentrate on where you came from. It will help with where you will end up, or if you will end up at all." Ok, this was seriously starting to freak me out._

_ Carmella gasped. "Oh, dear, oh dear." Her face scrunched up with concern._

_ "Is there something um bad in my future?" I asked doubtfully. I mean, come on, like some stranger could predict what will happen to me but I played along anyway._

_ "I see something very bad. I can't tell you what it is for I do not know all the details myself but I do know a way to prevent this."_

_ It's weird, when she let go of my hand, a kind of chill coursed through my body and I shuddered. What was that? She probably had a cold or something and passed it to me. Wow, being creeped out by an odd woman and catching a cold. I am on a roll, I thought sarcastically to myself._

_ "I have something to protect this. You need a tattoo, a special kind of tattoo." Was this lady for real? "Fortunately, I do indeed have this." She searched through a pile of junk, and lifted something out wrapped by a small package. Her grin stretched wider, which made me want to know if she were high._

_ "A tattoo," Carmella repeated, "that will help you very much. Strengthen you and make you more powerful." Ah, what the heck, just a tattoo, right? It'll be like a souvenir and besides, it'll look cool._

_ The tattoo was a green dragon with all sorts of patterns on the scales with yellow, red, blue, and orange highlights inside. It didn't hurt that much when she put it on my arm and I liked it. "Thanks," I told her._

_ She smiled and then, an even weirder thing happened; all her stuff and the booth, including her disappeared out of thin air. Ok . . ._

_End of Flashback_

"Soafter I went back here, it's been burning and glowing at twelve o' clock, midnight every night." Anubis finished.

"So what? You've got a glow-in-the-dark tattoo. And maybe you did catch a cold, that's probably why it's been burning," Carter shrugged.

I elbowed him and looked with concern at Anubis. "Glowing and burning . . ." I mustered. "Can we see it?"

He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and there it was; the dragon. It would actually be a pretty cool tattoo if it didn't have the side effects. Plus, it looked really good against his tense muscular biceps that could probably lift a car. . . _Sadie, stop it. We are here to help him, not admire his awesome muscles _I scolded myself.

"I have a plan. Why don't you two stay here until midnight and you can witness it yourself. You might notice something," Anubis suggested.

"That sounds like it might actually work," Carter thought out loud.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Soooo guess what? No, don't guess, I'll tell you. I am having a contest for a character and be innovative! (btw that means original) You need to have their name, description, and power, and some cool additional facts about them. Have fun!**


	2. The Answer Awaits

**Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews and contest entries, but since it won't be until next chapter, a few more would be really nice. Before I forget: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, only Carmella the weird psychic lady. And without further a due, the continuation of my story begins!**

Chapter 2: The Answer Awaits ~ Sadie POV~

_Twelve o' Clock Midnight_

Carter, Anubis, and I all sat on Anubis's bed in his room which was quite nice by the way. The floors were hardwood, the bed and furniture black, and the walls a relaxing gray. Overall, it was dark, but calming and gentle at the same time. It was perfect.

We all watched as the clock struck midnight and Anubis rolled up his shirt sleeve again so we could see it. The dragon anyone would think was a harmless tattoo became glowing and judging by Anubis's wincing expression, it began to burn a tad bit, too. Carter and I strained to have a closer look, sitting closer. "Wait a second, what is that?" I frowned a bit as I barely saw an inscription forming on the tail in what looked like gold fancy letters.

The guys squinted their eyes and Carter spoke up. "Yeah . . . you're right. Looks like some sort of a message."

"That could lead us to some answers," Anubis finished. "It probably did this every night but I never noticed it. Great observation, Sadie."

I smiled. Sadie: 1. All other girls who think Anubis is hot: 0.

Carter read the words slowly. "'You think you've won but this just proves you wrong.' Did I read that right?"

Anubis brought his arm to his eyes. "Yep, you read it correctly. It also seems to have an initial; it looks like an H—no it's an A. Who is that?"

"We could list all of the people we know starting with A. I mean it's got to be someone we know because no random person would do this to you," I said.

"Let's see," Carter started. "Amos, Anubis, . . ."

"Well, we know it wouldn't be Amos, he's our uncle after all and I'm pretty sure he's on our side," I reasoned. At least I hoped it wasn't Amos. And did Carter really just say Anubis?

"It's certainly not me!" Anubis sounded a little offended but he calmed down, knowing Carter was just being his idiot self and not thinking before he said things. Typical Carter.

"Wait a second . . . what about Apophis? He's the only one who would do this. He's wanted to get back at us for like ten years," I realized, my eyes widening in alarm. If this is Apophis, this could get real ugly. But who else would it be?

"That would give him enough time to reform, considering how strong he is. We did defeat him, but only enough to bring him down in the duat for a little while." Realization fell over Carter and Anubis as we all pondered how awful this was.

"I know what happened!" Anubis said suddenly. "Apophis either hired that weird dark magician lady or he was her in disguise." We all nodded and were silent for a couple minutes, putting it all together.

"So, that tattoo is bad for you, like really really bad. Just a second." Carter got out his magician Kindle and researched that design of dragon. "That is a symbol called the stoner. It's used for dark power. Anubis, that drains your power every night. Only a little at a time, slowly, but surely. When a month passes by, almost all of your power is supposed to be gone and that includes your power over everything you stand for. Graveyards, the dead, and it says you can never eat another hot dog while you have it."

Anubis and I looked pretty spooked until the last part. I raised my eyebrow. "Did you just say he can't have hotdogs? Why?"

Carter passed the Kindle to Anubis and Anubis read aloud, "Apparently, Apophis is not only the god of darkness and snakes, but hotdogs. Who knew?"

Carter shrugged. "There's always pizza and cheeseburgers." I shot him a death glare.

"So let me get this straight. That tattoo was caused by Apophis, his power will all be drained by a month, and on top of that, he can't have hotdogs?" Carter nodded. "Does it say anything we can do to get rid of the tattoo?"

Anubis handed the kindle to me. "'Contact the author if you have any additional questions at 1-800- CONTACT-THE-AUTHOR.' Ugg!" I groaned in frustration. "Would it have killed them to put a paragraph on how to get rid of it?"

"I hope so. If I don't get this thing off of me, I don't even know what will happen and prefer not to think about it," Anubis said.

"We _will_ find a way," I said determined. I am so not letting anything happening to my future boyfriend. "But right now, I'm kind of hungry, let's order hotdo—I mean pizza."

**Don't forget to review and add some more contest entries please.**

**~Au Revoir~**


	3. Finding Annie Black

Chapter 3: Finding Annie Black and Jerry, the Oversized Gay Fairy ~Sadie POV~

So after a refreshing dreamless night, Carter and I traveled to meet Anubis at the Hall of Death. We got up at nine, which is a first for staying up til like one in the morning trying to figure out where the author of the dragon tattoo article lives because when we tried calling, no one would answer and that really irked us. But I guess I was kind of excited because this was like solving a mystery and was really exciting.

We met Anubis at the door. "Well, we should get going to Annie Black's house." We found out that Annie Black, the author of that segment, lived deep in the woods in a cottage near a lake. We also discovered that she wrote lots of segments so apparently, she knows a variety of subjects.

We all flashed near the woods and started walking on a path with purple lumpy mushrooms growing on the edge and this weird looking cross between a koala bear and a gorilla almost ran into me, swinging on vines. "Something tells me this isn't a normal forest."

"Got that right," Anubis agreed, pushing thorns from an overgrown bush out of the way. It reminded me of the forests you would read about in fairy tales or stories. I would have never guessed that I would actually go in one.

As we continued on, the path became lighter and narrower until we couldn't see anything and it completely vanished. "Now what are we going to do?" Carter whined.

"Just do what I always do during a test. Guess." I smiled, pleased with myself. I just didn't mention that I failed most of my tests.

Carter gave me a _gods, you're stupid _look and glanced toward Anubis. "What do _you _propose we do?"

He stopped for a moment and thought for about a minute when suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I got it. Maybe there's like an online map on the magician kindle. Carter, did you bring it?"

"Right here." Carter looked up the map and pointed through some trees which soon led to a clearing with a cottage. "Here we are."

I knocked on the door and a huge, buff rather harry man with a long brown beard and mustache stood across from me. Holding a broom and wearing a frilly apron, I assumed he was an oversized gay fairy. "What do you want?" he said with a gruff voice.

"Um . . .are you Annie Black?" Carter asked awkwardly. Anubis just stayed quiet; the large gay fairy probably frightened him to death. Haha, no pun intended.

"I am the housekeeper. Annie Black is not home at the moment. Now go away." Some housekeeper.

Just when he was about to slam the door in our faces (how rude), a women with light blue eyes and long black hair with a colorful array of feathers in it walked up the driveway carrying a couple of bags. She sported jeans and a zebra-printed top that went quite well with her outfit and heels.

"Hi, I see you've meet the housekeeper, Jerry," she smiled. "My name's Annie Black; how about you all come inside?"

We nodded and Carter sat on a rocking chair while Anubis and I plopped down on a mini sofa. "I'm Sadie, this is my brother, and that's my friend." I introduced everyone, careful not to give a lot of information. Who knows, she might be a nutball like Carmella. "And we have some questions about one of your segments on the magician kindle—"

"Oh, the magician kindle. Yes, I have written many articles on that. What do you need to learn about?" Annie inquired.

"We want to know about this dragon tattoo. I—" Anubis started to tell our story when Annie interrupted us again.

"The dragon tattoo, ah, yes. I remember that one," she gazed off until he cleared my throat. "Oh, right, but first before I tell you anything, I have to know I can trust you."

This lady is starting to peeve me off. "Trust us? Of course you can trust us! We just _need _information ASAP because Anubis—"

"Anubis?" she cut me off _again _and I'm getting really tired of it. "You're the god of death, cemeteries, and judging souls! You know, you're my number one favorite god. I thought I smelled dog but I assumed it had come from this boy right here from not taking a shower," she exclaimed excitedly like a little girl meeting a superstar. It made me sick. I would have laughed at Carter's offended expression if it not been for the fact she was FLIRTING with my guy!

"Oh really?" Anubis looked flattered. "I didn't think I had any _fans, _just admirers."

"Not only do I admire you, I absolutely adore you! You are the coolest—"

"Ah-hem" I cleared my throat loudly and gave Miss-I-Absolutely-Adore-Anubis a glaring look that said _Can we move on now?_

"Oh," she seemed to get the message. "Are you two dating?" she asked as if that was the juiciest piece of gossip. No, she most definitely did _not _get the message.

We both blushed. Hard. And Carter was no help at all smiling like he had just won an argument. I am so not letting the dog-smelling comment go now! "I—uh no—I mean we're not uh dating," we both stuttered, which I'm sure sounded like a jumbled mess of words.

She looked at us amusingly and just shook her head. "Well, now that I know you a little, for me to fully trust you with my vital information, you will need to do me a small favor."

Ugggg! She is making this so frustrating. "But you said you just had to get to know us first! That was the deal!" I angrily argued.

"You want the info, you do me a favor," she stated calmly.

I counted to ten slowly in my head to keep me from attacking her in my rage. For Anubis, I thought over and over again. "Fine. We'll do it."

Annie smiled pleasingly. "Good. Here's what I want you to do . . ."

**Cliffhanger for yal! Oh and congrats to C00K 13 QU33N for her character, Annie Black, being chosen, though I kind of switched her personality around with her being loud rather than shy. Anyway, how many of you thought Annie was Jerry the housekeeper/ oversized gay fairy? Hahaha I just wanted to put Jerry in for laughs. And I think that's it sooooo review!**


	4. Let's Do This

**I know, I haven't updated in a while but I have been REALLY busy so here is chapter four. (Sadie clears her throat) Oh and I do not own anything written by Rick Riordon.**

Chapter 4: Let's Do This ~Sadie POV~

My teeth were still grinded as we left to complete this task she wanted us to do for information. First, she flirts with Anubis (_my Anubis, mind you) _and then we have to _work _for information? It's not even something physical, not something you can see and touch, and not wrap up in a box and give to someone.

So anyway, Annie has this collection of rocks that she claims have supernatural powers and these abilities and whatever and wants them to be kept safe. We have to dig a hole by about half a mile in the woods and bury it so they'll stay secure. I didn't see why she couldn't keep them in a bag or something; they just looked like chunks of stone.

"OW Sadie! You just stepped on my foot!" Carter screeched like a little girl.

"Sorry I'm just in a really bad mood. It's official—Annie Black is completely 100% crazy," I announced.

"And I do not smell like dogs! No offense Anubis," Carter exclaimed.

"None taken. Although she did have excellent taste in gods," Anubis smiled as I rolled my eyes. Boys and their egos. "I am pretty adorable."

"_Anyway, _where did she say the marker for the hole was supposed to be?" I directed the attention back on the job. The sooner we get her dirty work done, the better.

"I think it was in between two cherry trees," Anubis recalled. "Annie told us something else but I cannot remember." He cocked his head to the side (so cute) and we walked on until we finally reached the two trees. They were remarkably tall and filled with bright red, juicy cherries that looked so delicious and mouth-watering I just had to taste one. Despite its height, the cherries grew just enough in reaching distance to grab one. Reaching up, I almost had it when Carter abruptly smacked my hand, sending the cherry flying and making a 'splat' sound as it struck the grass.

"Hey! What was that for?" I cried out. I just wanted a cherry and I'm sure that Annie Black lady would never find out.

"I just remembered the other piece of information she told us! She warned us whatever we do, do NOT eat a cherry." Carter clarified. _As if I needed any clarification._

"Or else?" I raised an eyebrow. I barely ever follow rules and I'm _not _starting now.

"Sadie—I really don't think you should eat them, Carter may have a point," Anubis sounded concerned and uneasy, really sweet, but I was hungry and I REALLY craved one of those cherries.

"Right and maybe squirrels can break dance (that would actually be pretty cool)." I said sardonically picking another cherry and popping it in my mouth. "What's the worst thing that could happen? The trees getting mad?"

Ironically, the left right tree lifted up one of its root and developed a roaring growl from somewhere deep in its . . . trunk? "U-um Sadie—I think it might be a little mad." Carter stuttered.

Then the right one followed and started towards us. "Oops," I uttered quietly.

"Run!" Carter shouted. We all dropped the supplies and sprinted toward another area of trees to hide behind. We really are a heroic team.

"Ok, here's the plan. I'll distract it while you guys dig the hole and stuff the rocks in there, then we can get out of here." Anubis conspired.

"But what if you get hurt?" I asked anxiously. I knew he could fight, but two massive trees at once? I was less than confident.

"Don't worry. I can hold them off." We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, yet too short until Anubis smiled and said, "Let's do this." I smiled and nodded as Carter and I fled behind them.

**I know, it's short but oh well there's going to be a lot more chapters so yea. Plz review!**


	5. Killer Trees oh yea

**I just got the Throne of Fire! YAY finally! So anyway I've already started reading it and isn't it awesome? I own nothing except the killer trees. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Killer Trees ~Sadie POV~

Carter and I raced while Anubis stood in front of the two killer-trees, creating a diversion so we could hurriedly finish the task so we could get out of these forests.

"Hey trees—over here!" Anubis shouted, picking up nearby pinecones and chucked them. The trees wailed in pain as they started stomping toward him. I shoveled faster and harder than I ever have before, realizing I had to move quicker if we were to get out of here alive.

"Hurry, Carter!" I yelled, heaving.

"I'm hurrying!" he responded flinging dirt everywhere. As soon as we dug deep enough (or just until I thought would be good), I signaled to put the box in the hole to Carter, pointing at it. He was just inches away from it and tossed it. I made an amazing catch in my opinion, and stuffed it in the opening.

I glanced up to see how Anubis was holding up and winced. The trees had cornered him between and old shed that seemed abandon as he ducked and a bunch of razor-sharp leaves sliced the shed apart like a knife against butter. Carter followed my gaze and shouted, "Hang in there, man!" _ Since when did Carter say man? Never mind that, gotta focus._

We frantically scooped up clumps of dirt into the hole and patted it down quickly then threw the supplies on the ground. I'm sure Annie could collect those later. "Run, Anubis!" Carter and I said in unison rushing to him.

"I can do that!" he hollered back as we all dashed on the trail we came from, while dodging every tree and strange creature there is in this forest place. _Was that a crocapoodle? _

Adrenaline pumping through our veins, we made it out okay with only a few scabs and bruises. I was exhausted; those trees were gaining on us but stopped when we were halfway in the trail, shaking their branches at us. I guess they couldn't really get through the narrow passage.

"I don't think they liked us," Carter said, still panting; he wasn't really one for sports or running or any form of exercise. I gave him a _no duh _look and he just shrugged.

I almost collapsed; sarcasm can seriously wear you out, well that and running for lives. Luckily, Anubis caught me and I looked up at him and whispered, "Thanks."

"Sure, are you ok?" He wore a concerned expression and I nodded meekly.

"A little."

"Here, I'll carry you," he said, lifting me up bridal-style. One Word: it was like heaven. Well, actually one really long word, but who cares.

Leaning my head back on his shoulder, we trekked back to the mansion while Carter just rolled his eyes at me. So jealous Zia doesn't pick him up.

We all crashed in the main area on sofas and chairs while the fire crackled and warmth filled the air. We were drained of all our energy and the 2-hour nap we took reloaded us with new vigor. Sipping hot cocoa, we planned what we were going to do next. We decided Anubis was going to stay here with us in the mansion (yay!) so if the tattoo gave him any more trouble, we wouldn't be far away. And we needed as much time as we could get to heal this, being day 4 and all.

Much to worry about but right now, I'm just going to concentrate on finding a spell that fixes messed up hair in the mornings.

**Like one more month til school! Ahhh! Who else is freaking out?**


	6. Oh great

Chapter 6: Oh great. ~Sadie POV~

I blinked a few times before waking up completely. Reaching my hands up high in a stretch, I yawned. That was a really nice sleep. Glancing around, I realized it was about twelve o' clock. My eyes widened as I scurried out of bed, threw on the nearest outfit, and put my hair up in a sloppy bun. We were supposed to meet in the kitchen around ten. I was so late!

Consulting the mirror to see if I looked half-bad as I thought I did, I had on a black denim mini-skirt with torn leggings and a black blouse that only covered one shoulder with a tank top underneath. For someone who just threw on an outfit, I looked good, I smiled posing like a model.

Remembering once again where I was supposed to be, I raced down the steps and into the kitchen, a little out of breath. "I'm here! Don't go anywhere without me!" I shouted, even though they were on the couch watching the tele.

"So you _finally_ made it," Carter said rolling his eyes. Hm, that's funny. I'm usually the first one to start the insulting.

"Oh shut up, Carter. I need my beauty sleep. Besides, I always think better when I sleep in." I retorted back.

"Breakfast's in the kitchen. I picked up some sausage biscuits from McDonalds. Who knew your mortal food could taste so good," Anubis remarked, munching on one himself.

"K. Thanks," I replied. If gods don't eat regular breakfast foods like cereal or eggo waffles, what do they eat? Hmm . . . something to think about, I pondered as I grabbed two sausage biscuits and brought them to the den. As you might have guessed, I'm pretty hungry in the mornings. Settling down beside Anubis on the couch, I stuffed one of them in my mouth and stared at the tele. The news was on and a reporter was in some kind of woods that looked really familiar. It had straggly bushes and these weird creatures and odd mushrooms and—wait a second. That _was _the forest we went in yesterday! It looked exactly how it did when we were there except a couple trees on the ground with branches strew everywhere from the pathway to fifty feet away.

"Whoever the vandals are, the police forces and detective teams are determined to catch them." She said in that annoying reporter voice. I frowned; they were assuming _vandals _did this? I guess they wouldn't think it was weather, it was just overcast yesterday, not even close to raining, forget about thunder and lightning.

"From what the combined forces gather, they have concluded that it was a couple of teenagers, one girl and two boys." I looked at Carter and Anubis, paled faces; them looking just as worried as I. "These pictures match the DNA. If you see them anywhere please contact us at—" Our school pictures came up (Anubis went to our school sometimes so technically, he qualified as a student) and Carter shut off the tele, horrified.

"Great, so now we're captives," I muttered. Just what we needed, another delay.

"It's not so bad," Anubis tried to reason, but we all knew it was bad. _Very bad. _"Even though they're holding us responsible for something we didn't commit, it doesn't mean they're going to lock us up or anything."

Carter switched it on as it said, "Once we catch these vandals, they're going to be locked up, dangerous to no one anymore. And later on YNN, Your-News-Now, what's up with people suing McDonalds for—" he turned it off again.

We both looked at Anubis, eyebrows raised. "Wow. This is nothing like the days of the gods. Horus could blow up Isis's mailbox as a young god without Osiris giving him timeout or anything! Gods just got revenge on each other but it was actually pretty amusing." Anubis shrugged, apparently recalling the jokes and pranks they played on one another.

"Ok, we need to concentrate. Did we even do that?" I asked. "I mean, if you remember, we just ran out of the forest. We didn't hurt the trees."

"No. We didn't. But I think I know who did," Carter said, clenching his fists.

"Apophis," Anubis gritted his teeth. "He framed us, harming the trees himself and putting our DNA all over the trees."

I nodded, solemnly. "That would explain how they got out DNA. Plus, Annie's never going to forgive us! She probably thinks _we _did it and those were like her pets. We need that information."

We sat there in silence mulling over the turn of events and our bad luck until Carter broke the silence. "Well then, we obviously can t be seen in public. We'll need disguises."

"Yeah. I don't think there's a spell for that and there's really nothing here to make disguises unless we wore mop wigs and sewed clothes out of candy wrappers." I said.

"Someone's going to have to buy disguises. Bast and Amos are helping Osiris. Who else is there?"

"Well there's—no that wouldn't work," Carter shook his doubtfully.

"What wouldn't work?" I asked curiously. It didn't matter if it was totally mad, we were desperate.

"Well . . . it's a long shot, but maybe we could get Khufu to buy some?"

"Hmm . . . maybe Carter's on to something. We could tell Khufu the plan, give him money, and drop him off at the mall." I planned out, pleased with my excellent thinking.

Anubis cocked his head. "No, we couldn't drop him off, that would be too risky. Even in a car, someone's bound to recognize us. We'll have to find another way to get him there. And besides, won't it look odd a baboon just strolling around in the mall requesting to buy disguises? Even a little suspicious?"

"Nah, people will just think it's some kind of prank for a reality TV show. They're doing lots of weird pointless reality shows these days." I decided.

"And as for getting him there, he could learn to use a skateboard or a scooter. It's not that far, is it?" Carter inquired.

"Nope. In fact, it's rather short. Me and my mates, Liz and Emma, would just walk down there all the time." I told them.

"Good. And until then, I guess we'll just wait and see what happens."

**Whew. Lots of typing I am so glad I took a typing class haha. So anyway, please review I really appreciate them guys! Aloha.**


	7. Plunging into Darkness

**Hey sorry it's been a VERY busy summer for me so here is chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Plunging into Darkness ~Sadie POV~

What I learned the next day: monkeys definitely do _not _have the same taste in clothing and fashion as normal people do. Staring at myself in the mirror, mouth hanging open, I could barely utter a word. When I came out of the dressing room, I sported baggy camouflage pants that I had to keep pulling up every few seconds and a green T-shirt with the words DESTRUCTION and an explosion in the background which was also a couple sizes too big for me. What the magical gnomes?

After me came Carter, wearing sports shorts, sneakers, and a basketball jersey. In my opinion, his attire was actually an improvement, although judging from his scrunched up expression, it was clear he was mildly uncomfortable, which made my day.

Lastly, Anubis came out, obviously awkward with his wardrobe arrangement. I restrained a giggle, noticing Khufu's . . . um . . . let's say _interesting _choice. "Umm . . ." was all he could muster before Carter burst into laughter. "Wow, nice outfit," he shook his head, still chortling hysterically.

I finally gave in and doubled over, almost crying, the sight in front of me was incredibly comical. Anubis glared at both of us. "Ya know, it isn't that funny."

"Oh, I beg to differ, dog boy," Carter responded, now chocking on his own spit.

Anubis had on a bright pink romper with butterflies and hearts all covering them and a cotton-candy pink shirt with flowers on the puffy sleeves underneath. It was fit for an overgrown toddler.

Just then, Khufu strolled in with a box of pistachios and a bowl of mangos. Have you ever heard a monkey laugh? Well, it's quite frightening, mind you. It sounds like a screeching hyena while Carter and I plugged our ears and Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Ooh ooh ooh eee eee ahhh ahh boing!" Khufu sang out at me.

"Yes! Thank the gods!"Anubis shouted, as he is able to speak monkey. Carter looked lost as ever, not being able talk monkey and all. Haha, I still hold that against him.

Translated, Khufu said, 'As as amusing as _that _looks, that outfit is for Sadie and she is wearing yours.'

"Wait what?" I asked, suddenly comprehending that I would have to wear that. Pink? No way. Not over my dead body. And who would ever wear something that's called a _romper_? I mean, honestly, it sounds as if someone with an Australian accent was mispronouncing the word _popper _or something.

"He said you had to—"Anubis started before I cut him off.

"I know what he said. But I am never, _never_, going out like that in public." I looked over the hideous outfit in distaste.

"Sadie, you have too. It's the only way to continue with the mission. Besides, no one will even know it's you; after all, you are wearing it as a disguise." Carter rationed, figuring it out.

_Well, I guess he's right. That's the whole point of disguises so people won't distinguish us and everybody knows that I certainly would never ever ever (yes, the extra ever was necessary) wear that in public._

"Fine," I decided. "I'll wear it. But no one better bring it up." I eyed them suspiciously, giving them my famous death glare. They backed away a little, seeming to get the message.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

After we changed into our _assigned _attires and I had on a wavy brunette wig, Anubis a gold-color wig and Carter with a little long red hair, making him look much like a hippy, which of course, I teased him about, we sauntered about town. We did look a little paranoid, checking over our shoulders from time to time and keeping our voices down, but other than that, we received no strange or bizarre looks.

We needed to get to Annie and explain everything and convince her that we were enticed so she could let us have the data. I'm sure she would understand. At least I hoped so . . .

Once we were about to enter into the woods, a lofty officer stepped in front of us, blocking our ingress and peered down at us with narrow dark eyes. "You do know this area is off limits, yes?"

"Umm . . ." We looked at each other, irresolute of what to say next until Carter saved us. "You mean this isn't the way to . . . McDonalds?"

"No. This is unattainable because of a few vandals destroyed some trees back here and volunteers and workers have arrived to remove them and plant new trees." He squinted his eyes even more so that they looked like tiny black marbles investigating a microscopic bug.

"Oh, hehe, well we better get going then," I declared apprehensively, wishing to be away from the creepy officer as soon as possible.

After we headed in the other direction, I sighed in frustration—not defeat—frustration. Because Sadie Kane is never defeated. "Well that went well."

"Now how are we going to get inside the forest? There's gotta be another way. Maybe if we could just sneak by the officer—"I thought aloud.

"No, too dangerous. Besides, there are many other officers and guards defending the area," Carter rationalized. I wish I could blame him for being scarred but he was actually correct (not that I would tell him that of course). Someone's bound to catch three dubious looking teenagers with weird hair.

"There has to be another way in, though. Think back—did any of you notice something like a trapdoor or handle in Annie's house that might lead to the outside?" Anubis said.

We shook our heads. "I don't know, but for now, let's just eat some lunch. Food always helps me do better at thinking and manipulating," I suggested.

Carter nodded, "Yeah, it's scientifically proven that food will give you brain power which enhances your abilities of contemplating and—"

"Ugh. Let's skip the nerd talk, shall we, and just get cheese burgers." I groaned. So not in the mood for 'contemplating and such.'

We waited in line at a trendy-looking restaurant while I ordered. "Um, let's get two Big Macs, wait, three—Carter, are you really that hungry?— with everything on one except onions, tomatoes, mayonnaise, lettuce, no wait keep the lettuce, and mustard and the two other cheeseburgers are plain—two large french-fries—_yes, _we do need an extra— and um one medium root beer, nah, change that to coke and two—what do you guys want?—um no Anubis, I'm pretty sure they don't have a sparkly grape beverage with extra foam—just get them cokes as well." Wow, I feel really sorry for the person who's taking the order, who is now just staring at me with a blank face.

"Um, got it." He said doubtfully.

"Just give them what the last people forgot!" I heard from somewhere in the back.

"Ok!" the guy screamed back, then reaching behind the counter to extract a red plastic tray with three kids' meals and drinks containing who knows what. "Enjoy your meal," he said in a monotone voice, as if he had done it for a million years.

"Um . . . thanks," I replied, extending my arms out to grip the tray hesitantly. Oh well, it's simpler if I just take it instead of trying to tell him again what I ordered. Besides, I'm sure Carter will be thrilled with his Smurf toy.

Setting the tray down, I grabbed a couple straws and napkins, only for them to plummet to the vibrant tiled floor.

Stooping down the collect them, my wig just happened to collapse on the ground and when Carter and Anubis frantically attempted to cover it up by bending over to retrieve it, their wigs fell off in the process, leaving a mess of blonde, brown, and red hair in a tumbled heap.

"Ahhh!" a scream let out throughout the restaurant, followed by others. "It's the three teen criminals!"

Carter gasped. "Where?"

"There talking about us, idiot!" I yelled back at him.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Anubis grabbed our arms and led us to the door, but you didn't have to tell us twice that we had to leave promptly.

Hastily moving towards the exit, a few of the restaurant employees started after us, seeking to capture us as we darted down the street.

"Come on, hurry!" I shouted. This was no time for vacillating, I thought as we dodged many people struggling to obstruct us and block us off.

We were exhausted and ravenous but kept on loping through the streets until we zigzagged onto a path leading to what? A dead end. Just our luck.

"We're doomed!" Carter wailed dramatically. "And I think my lateral meniscus is injured!"

"Relax, guys, were going to get out of this." I said as calmly as possible.

"No! You just keep pushing our luck, Sadie! One day, were going to run out of it and it might be now! Why do you just have to keep making mistakes that's risking all our lives here!" Anubis yelled angrily.

Whoa. I never knew he would do something like that. Yell at me like that. For a second, my mouth hung open and my eyes were filled with hurt.

Realizing what he had just said, he stuttered, "S-Sadie, I didn't mean that—please, I really didn't. I—"

"I know what you meant," I retorted icily, my mouth now shut and my eyes flashing with rage and infuriation. How dare he? I was the one who was trying to save his life here and he's irritated with me for not being perfect? What a jerk!

"I'm sorry! Please, just listen to me! I need to tell you—" Anubis continued, desperate to retract what he had said to me. No, I wasn't going to even give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm going to listen to him. No one talks to Sadie Kane that way. No one.

"You've said enough!" I shouted, ignoring the fact that Carter must feel pretty awkward right now.

I leaned against the brick wall, refusing to look at him for another minute. Who cares what he could say? Would it make anything better? No. Would I condone him? No. Would I even—"Whoa!" I shrieked.

I felt myself plunging into darkness, incapable of perceiving anything and letting my arms wildly strike air until I landed on something soft and crunchy.

**So what did you think? And I thought it was time for a little Sanubis drama so here it is! Review please!**


	8. So now about that Information

**Hey fanfictionists! I know I haven't updated in like forever but school is just so busy so I'm not going to be updating as regularly like I did in the summer, just letting you guys know. So here is chapter 8. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: So now about that Information . . . ~Sadie POV~

I felt for my arms first, then my legs to see if I was all there and intact. My body felt sore from thrashing about in the air and landing hard on a . . . What was I sitting on? My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I realized I was positioned on a vast pile of leaves. Searching around for a few seconds, I barely made out a tiny crack of light. At first I thought I was imagining things until I squinted and comprehended my eyes weren't tricking me.

A moment later, Carter and Anubis disembarked beside me, making a thud sound and nearly bouncing me off the pile. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew his eyes were on me, pleading me with that puppy dog stare that usually made me give in, but not this time. This time, he's gonna have to do a lot more than apologize.

Carter broke the awkward silence with "So, um, where are we?"

As if on cue, an obviously surprised person opened a cottage-style wooden door that was hidden with darkness and some kind of exotic flowers before and my eyes immediately closed, dazed by the sudden intense brightness. "I knew you would find another way," a woman answered, her voice oddly familiar and shadow lingering behind her, chills dancing up my back.

"A-Annie?" Carter stammered hesitantly. I was mildly astonished to hear his voice, considering how _Carter _was, but even more flabbergasted (I love that word) and tad creeped out to hear her response. "I've been expecting you."

Suddenly recognizing her unique and inimitable appearance, I noticed she had all new colored red feathers in her silky black hair to match her red jeans, white tank, and black leather jacket. It was actually kind of fashionable if you ask me.

"Expecting us?" Anubis spoke up.

"Yes, please come in." Exchanging glances with Carter (_not _Anubis, mind you; I refuse to look at him), I cautiously approached the entrance with my partners. I didn't identify the room we came in. It emerged a kitchen, complete with a purple (believe it or not) stove and silver microwave and other mismatched appliances. The one thing I really admired was the beautiful wooden cottage cabinetry that stood out from all the other items in the room. Although it would seem like nothing would go together, it worked for this kitchen. It kind of reminds me of fashion. Ya know how you can throw a bunch of clothes and accessories together and even though they don't match, they go good together? That's how the kitchen seemed.

Annie led us to the room where we sat before and motioned us to sit. I situated on a rocking chair while the boys dropped on the beanbags. Annie sat in her usual seat and glanced at us amusingly like she knew there was something going on. So I guess that brick wall somehow connected to an unexplored tunnel way that led to Annie Black's house in the woods. Didn't make sense, but then again, when Carter and I were on the journey involving the red pyramid, we traveled like twenty miles with Zia but it didn't feel that much.

"I heard something interesting on the news the other night," she started.

"We can explain!" I abruptly interrupted, startling the boys and myself. Strangely, Annie just sat there, calmly and had a knowing look on her face.

"I was going to talk about why people are suing McDonalds but I was going to get to that, too," Annie replied, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. I explained everything that had happened to us since we last saw her and about the evil trees, Apophis framing us, and the wig malfunction. (Well, I might have left out that part about Anubis).

A tight smile emerged into a wide grin on her face as she stated, "I know." Wait—what?

"Um . . . you know?" Carter voiced the thought we were all thinking. He was back to his normal strange geeky self now; you could tell by the alarm and anxiety in his tone.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you before about myself. I'm a—"she began, stopping shortly after Jerry, _remember him?_, lazily strode into the room wearing his usual grumpy expression and this time, a dirty apron with smeared chocolate stains merely covering a hello kitty picture holding up a cookie. "Seeing our weirded out stares, he explained in a gruff voice, "It was a present. My girlfriend bought it for me; she just has bad taste in aprons."

"And in boyfriends," I muttered which earned me a hostile glare and some snickers from Carter.

"The flour's in the pantry, right of the cinnamon and cattail dust," Annie spoke as if reading his mind. Wow, she just gets odder and odder the more I get to know her.

As soon as Jerry left, Annie continued after adjusting her feathers in her hair. "As I was saying, there's something about me you do not know." Waiting a second to make sure we were paying attention, she prolonged with a solemn look. "I am an Egyptian physic."

And you know what the funny part was? I actually believed her. Carter and Anubis seemed to, too, since they were gaping at her with wide eyes. There was something . . . I don't know, but it had a ring of truth to it, her expression and facial features seemed true and sincere.

"So I am aware you speak of the truth." She glanced at me and lowered her voice so the boys couldn't hear but it wouldn't matter since they looked like they were in a trance anyway. "And a few other things . . ." she lingered off, leaving me to wonder if she knew about my relationship troubles. I gasped and was about to demand to know what she meant when all of a sudden, she went back to her mysterious yet bubbly personality and started to babble on again.

"So now about that information . . ."

**Chapter 8 completo! Who saw that coming? To be honest, not me; I just thought of it. Haha so anyway just reminding you guys again, I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't promise to update super regularly. So please review!**


	9. Psychic Spaz

Chapter 9: Psychic Spaz

Of course, just as we were finally about to receive the information, an earsplitting _ding-dong _sound chimed throughout the cottage, piercing the short moments of silence. I swear, fate was doing this to me on purpose.

"What was _that?_" Carter, Anubis, and I irritably exclaimed simultaneously. It was as if you were standing right next to the bell on the Big Ben tower when it struck noon on Sunday back in London. Liz, Emma, and I witnessed a couple of our idiot classmates perform it on account of a dare and they still heard ringing in class the next day. And yes, those were the same blokes who squirted milk out of their eyes in first grade.

Annie rose up, a tight smile suppressed on her face, as if everything was perfectly normal. "Well, it's officially midnight." Wow, it didn't seem like it, but I guess time progressed more rapidly in an Egyptian psychic's house.

"We cannot discuss matters at this time. It's obligatory; the spirits will not be pleased if—"she commenced to talk until the creepiest incident yet occurred, frightening all of us.

Sojourning in the middle of a sentence is eerie enough, but what came in sequence was more disturbing than even my imagination could supply. And I have imagined zombie McDonald employees. It's pretty disturbing when they take you order because they're just _dying _to get it right! Hahaha, okay so maybe not that funny but still.

Her eyes bulged and became an impenetrable swirling gray mist. A type of vapor emanated out of her mouth and her voice changed from a shrill intonation to a raspy gruff manor. She, or whatever had possessed her, extended her arm, almost opening a small drawer integrated in the coffee table when abruptly shaking out of the trace and turning back to normal. Or normal for _Annie Black_, I should say.

"Oh!" She cried out, clearly startled. Anubis looked just as baffled as I was and Carter was still gawking at her, looking quite jolted. "Sorry about that, it happens sometimes, but mostly rare occasions," and then she prolonged about telling whatever she was in the middle of notifying us.

"As I was saying, at twelve, everyone has to head to their sleeping quarters. Since you all are evidently exhausted, you may sleep in the spare bedrooms. Jerry!" she called.

Striding into the room, he merely glanced at us with a monotonous expression, and then said to Annie as if we weren't capable of hearing, "Oh, they're _still _here." I just stuck my tongue at him.

"Take them to the spare rooms at the end of hall," she instructed. "Oh and Carter, Anubis, Sadie," we turned around. "Good luc—I mean dreams." giving us her signature inexplicable smirk. That was all I saw and heard before she simply vanished, probably to her bedroom. Ya know, I wish I could do that because walking up stairs takes _so _much effort.

Jerry grunted in response and began to ascend the steep winding staircase I had never noticed before. "Well are you coming, or aren't ya?"He stated glimpsing over his shoulder. His voice was tinted with a country accent. I wondered exactly where he originated from but figured now may not be the preeminent time to ask. I think he's naturally cantankerous.

He guided us to a narrow corridor after the flight of stairs. It was strange; the outside of the chalet appeared rather diminutive, but inside . . . wow. The walls, an olive-green flaking color with exceptionally detailed crown molding, seemed to be closing in around me or I was just really dead beat and imagining things. After all, I have had a dramatic, strenuous day. But of course, adrenaline was coursing through my body at the time we were fleeing from the body guards, making our escape.

The boys shared adjoining rooms, deluxe, lavish, and complete with their own bathrooms. Of course, I didn't really get a decent look, since Jerry hastily moved me along hurriedly. Not that I would ever admit it, but having a room next to the boys was reassuring and I almost felt comfortable in this cottage. Apart from all the framed paintings I assumed of famous Egyptian physics and magicians I think I was supposed to have studied in Egyptian training classes staring intently at you. I'm pretty sure the one with an orangish-reddish mustache blinked at me. Shuddering, spinning back around, I found the door slammed in my face and discourteously locked. Perfect.

"Sahad," I uttered, resting my hand gently on the door. A small rectangle, a pair of crooked moose horns, and an X always materialized a radiant blue, but I was only competent of distinguishing an extremely faint light outlining the symbols. I suppose Annie thwarted my powers temporarily. Darn her. How did she know I would do that? Oh wait, she's a psychic, _duh_.

My mind was swarming and jumbling with intricate unanswered inquires and insane theories, none of which were logical. Was that a spirit that seized her body for those moments? Was it good or evil? And what was she hiding in that drawer? I'd have to investigate further tomorrow; right now, the only thing I desired was refreshment from a good night's sleep.

Groaning, I stumbled into the luxurious plush, brilliantly designed bed. It had a canopy apex with flowing white diaphanous curtains. Back in jolly old England, I had always dreamed of residing in a palace and having an extravagant room like this. Sure it wasn't a palace, but it was pretty darn comparable. My room was nothing like this; scratch that—it wasn't even technically a room, it was an attic.

My 'room' was unpretentious, you would say. In the corner, I had a chipped antique oak wooden desk my mother owned when she was an adolescent, an okay bed with a sky blue cover with a couple of homemade pillows I obtained from birthdays, and another oak wooden dresser with a mirror, also from my mother's childhood.

Reflecting on my life in England, I drifted off into a deep sleep, unfortunately, without that special pillow that impedes me from getting sucked into the duat, a treacherous vicinity to where anything can happen, I've learned from experience, mind you. In fact, I nearly got myself 'exterminated' if you know what I mean a particular occasion.

But that was years ago; I've got current problems that need to be taken care of. Sighing, my eyelids feeling like lead, I was consumed into yet another excursion of the duat. Whoopee.

**Yes, yet another journey for Sadie, but don't worry, you won't miss any of it because that will be most of chapter 10. Also, I am going to include Carter's, Anubis's, and just for fun, Khufu's dreams in it too. Please review! Oh and Happy Halloween!**


	10. Dreams

**Don't worry Green Rider Girl—the chapter is finally here! Like I said before, this chapter is mostly going to be about Sadie's dream. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Dreams ~ Sadie

_Sadie_

Dozing off, little did I know what new-fangled ventures I would be undergoing. It began a little like this:

_Instead of floating in my ridiculous foul-smelling chicken costume, I realized I couldn't move my arms, legs, hands, feet, turn my head, talk, or even blink. All I was competent of was listening and glancing around a hexagonal elaborate room with blurred vision. Although elegant, it was dreary and murky with a mysterious-feeling sensation. Ornate linen chars with dark brown woodwork that accumulated magnificently together guarded long wooden carved doors, slightly arched._

_The room almost felt vacant, except for the gold-framed portraits that bordered the black walls. Suddenly, I apprehended that I actually was a portrait! I frantically struggled against the current of the Duat, attempting to break free of this prison-like barrier. Like in my room, these pictures contained deceased bearded and funny mustached men along with haughty looking women with lace layering the majority of their dresses. They always seemed to annoy me for some reason._

_I hoped I didn't have a beard as outlandish as Davy Jones did in Pirates of the Caribbean, though I doubted fate would do _that _to me._

_Two vague figures were gradually coming into focus, dawdling and suspenseful. I tried to squint my eyes but then remembered that I couldn't move. Brilliant, aren't I?_

_Spotting black disheveled hair on one of the figures and a much more petite stunted form that must have been some sort of a creature or pet were seated beside each other. No, it couldn't be; absolutely not possible; absurd theory. But yes, there he was—you guessed it, Anubis and Ammit. If my mouth could open, I would be gawking shamelessly. It started to make a tad more sense now; the setting must be a layer in the Underworld where Anubis and Ammit spent the majority of their time judging souls and whatnot._

"_I just made a mistake," Anubis seemed to babble on stroking Ammit as if he were a cuddly adorable poodle. The voice was extremely faint but seemed to upsurge in volume. I knew I wasn't really supposed to eavesdrop, but number 1, I couldn't exactly help that fact and 2, what if he's talking about me? I hate to admit it, but since our argument, I've been dying (no pun intended) to know what he was thinking. Truth is, I missed flirting with him and his cute oblique smirk and the innocence and warmth in his mesmerizing eyes._

_I know that's a bit cheesy and gooey for me, but sometimes I just have to be a little girly once in a while._

"_Now she won't even speak to me," he prolonged sounding miserable. "I really wish I could do it over again; I just got so frustrated I exploded. Candidly, I admire her stubbornness for following the rules and her audacity and obstinate attitude. She trusts her instincts and is not trepid of expressing her opinions to the world." As he concluded that mini-speech about me, I would have blushed furiously and sported this massive blatant smile if I was competent._

_I didn't know he thought all those things about me. Most people look down upon those qualities and regard those as burdens or weaknesses, but now that I think about it, those _do _come in handy occasionally. On one specific incident, I was at Burger King and apparently was persistent enough to receive a discount on an expired coupon by a couple hours, so I did in fact attain one extra cheeseburger. I don't joke around with my food._

_Suddenly, my dream totally changed courses from romantic to horror and panic, not to my liking, of course._

_Everything commenced spinning, forming a colossal headache and dizziness. Darkness dominated the entire scene for a second and then, the scenery changed into a sewer-looking waste field building. Lovely._

_At first, I was only capable of hearing, then I regained sight. A hissing noise erupted from a gruesome horrendous slick body, all black as if charcoal and soot threw up on him, layered with glossy ink, creating a glistening appearance. I was inept of distinguishing his face but I could construe that it was communicating in that hissing tone with about thirty others, not as quite revolting as the leader, but still vile._

_I assumed I was still a picture but I couldn't be sure; the important thing was, though, that he didn't seem to be aware of my presence. Despite their foreign tongue, the leader spoke in English, although barely comprehensible. "Once he breaks free of that insignificant host, we will mercilessly ambush the human race; destroy their world! We will avenge him and reign for eternity!" A deafening cheer sprang up through the crowd as cold numbness and alarm coiled in every part of my body and my breath caught in my throat. Before I could think properly I knew it all connected! Of course, the leader was _not actually _Apophis, but a powerful commander or minion serving under him._

_My heart pounded so vigorously and he must have heard it or something, but the next thing I remember was him slowly turning his head towards me, his eyes burning through my soul, or baa. If I were in my human form, I would melt instantly, though I felt as if I might just do that because of the intense heat waves coursing through the air washing over me._

_Practically shaking with dread, he whispered ever so mellifluously yet it echoed throughout the soiled desolate hallways. "However," he stated icily, "one mustn't foil with our plans." Still staring directly at me, his hostile expression contoured into a crooked devious sneer, leaving me to only wonder what he would do to me next if I didn't retreat this awful nightmare! The Duat seemed to read my mind and in an abrupt moment, my baa was swept away with the current, spiraling up and up until I awoke, laying on my bed panting heavily._

My heart pounded furiously as I arrived to a disturbing realization. Apophis wasn't just trying to take out Anubis; that sly snake is attempting to eradicate every single one of gods and goddesses, possibly even the magicians, and . . . us. He seeks conquering the world and his minions are going to everything in their power to assist him! We have to warn them and stop them from accepting anything they would regret. And another maddening unanswered issue: who is this alleged host?

**There's a twist! What did you think? Oh and the other dreams will emerge anon in the story if you were wondering. Please review!**


End file.
